<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Потому что ты любишь меня by Little_Unicorn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27398440">Потому что ты любишь меня</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn'>Little_Unicorn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Пока музыка длится [28]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sherlock (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, M/M, Middle Age, Poor John, Sorry Sherlock, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:46:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,251</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27398440</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Поездка на пляж. Шерлок – хороший муж. Все сердца разбиваются.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sherlock Holmes/John Watson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Пока музыка длится [28]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1723462</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Потому что ты любишь меня</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A translation "WHILE THE MUSIC LASTS series" ( https://archiveofourown.org/series/56756 ) by mydogwatson</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ты всегда был рядом со мной,<br/>
Нежный ветер, который нёс меня.<br/>
Ты был моим вдохновением,<br/>
Через ложь ты был правдой.<br/>
Я – всё, чем являюсь сейчас,<br/>
Потому что ты любишь меня.</p><p>«Потому что ты любишь меня» – Майкл Файнштейн</p><p>***</p><p>– Только англичане могут вообразить, что это подходящий день для того, чтобы посидеть на пляже, – уже не в первый раз пожаловался Шерлок.</p><p>– Я хотел бы напомнить тебе, сэр Шерлок, что ты тоже англичанин, – со смешком заметил Джон.</p><p>– Да, но я необыкновенный человек.</p><p>– Да, это так, – согласился Джон. Он вытащил одну руку из-под плотно подоткнутого одеяла и пригладил растрёпанные ветром серебристые локоны, упавшие на лицо мужа. – Необыкновенный.</p><p>Шерлок повернул голову и уткнулся носом в ласкающую его ладонь. </p><p>– Я не хочу рисковать тем, что ты простудишься. В конце концов, ты всё ещё восстанавливаешься после операции.</p><p>– Я всё понимаю. Но мне просто хотелось подышать свежим воздухом. Мы здесь надолго не задержимся, обещаю. Не волнуйся.</p><p>Шерлок выглядел оскорблённым. </p><p>– Я не волнуюсь, – буркнул он, осторожно пряча руку Джона под одеяло и похлопывая по ней.</p><p>– Приношу свои извинения за грубость. Но тебе тоже нужно было подышать свежим воздухом. Эта последняя неделя...</p><p>Шерлок приложил указательный палец к губам Джона. </p><p>– Если ты теперь намерен извиняться за свою болезнь, я прошу тебя не делать этого. На протяжении многих лет ты присматривал за мной гораздо чаще, чем я за тобой. Возможно, весы просто нуждались в том, чтобы немного уравновесить их. Во всяком случае, я должен извиниться за свои скудные навыки в этой области.</p><p>– Твои навыки в этой области превосходны. – Шерлок скептически посмотрел на него. – Действительно. Ты прекрасно обо мне заботишься.</p><p>– Ну, я же должен это сделать, не так ли? – Шерлок поцеловал Джона в щеку.</p><p>Они немного помолчали, пока Джон смотрел на пенящиеся серые волны, набегающие на берег, а Шерлок наблюдал за Джоном.</p><p>Он старался не выдавать своего беспокойства – о, назови это как есть, сказал он себе нетерпеливо – своего страха, слишком очевидного. Оставалось ещё два дня, прежде чем они точно узнают, была ли операция полностью эффективна для восстановления повреждённого сердца Джона.</p><p>И в этом была вся ирония, не так ли? Что сердце Джона Ватсона подведёт его. Это отважное и преданное сердце. Иногда Шерлок думал, что, возможно, во всем виноват он сам. Сколько раз за годы их совместной жизни он разбивал Джону сердце или заставлял его страдать? Неудивительно, что теперь этот орган стал таким хрупким.</p><p>Шерлок еле заметно улыбнулся, думая о том, что сказал бы Джон, если бы он когда-нибудь высказал свои мысли на эту тему.</p><p>Увидев, как порозовели щеки Джона, Шерлок объявил, что их пляжная экскурсия окончена. Джон только кивнул в знак согласия, что означало, что он действительно устал. Несколько минут ушло на то, чтобы протащить коляску по песку обратно к дощатому настилу.</p><p>Они остановились выпить чаю с оладьями в довольно милом ресторанчике, в декоре которого было слишком много пёстрого. Это дало Шерлоку прекрасную возможность пожаловаться, что никто другой не умеет готовить чай так хорошо, как Джон.</p><p>Джон слегка выпрямился в кресле и улыбнулся.</p><p>Как только они вернулись в свой гостиничный номер, сняв пальто и шарфы, Джон растянулся на кровати, чтобы отдохнуть. Шерлок присоединился к нему с Ipad-ом в руке. </p><p>– Какое-то дело? – сонно спросил Джон, придвигаясь и кладя голову на бицепс Шерлока.</p><p>– О, всего лишь то, с чем Диммок должен был бы справиться сам. К сожалению, он так и не оправдал тех скудных надежд, которые я когда-то видел в нём.</p><p>– Твои стандарты очень высоки.</p><p>Шерлок, всё ещё глядя на экран, слегка улыбнулся. </p><p>– Отсюда и присутствие Джона Ватсона в моей постели.</p><p>Джон усмехнулся.</p><p>– Не возражаешь, если я немного посплю, ладно? – он всегда чувствовал необходимость извиниться за то, что дремал, пока Шерлок работал.</p><p>Шерлок поцеловал его в седые волосы и сосредоточился на файле.</p><p>Ему потребовалось всего несколько минут, чтобы сделать выводы [болезненно очевидные, на самом деле], а затем отправить электронное письмо Диммоку. Действительно, никто не мог сравниться с работой Лестрейда, и Шерлок снова чертыхнулся на этого человека за то, что тот ушёл на пенсию. Неужели он действительно наслаждается жизнью в этой маленькой испанской деревушке, пьёт сангрию и играет в гольф с другими стариками?</p><p>Закончив и отложив Ipad в сторону, он просто смотрел, как Джон спит.</p><p>Только в такие моменты Шерлок позволял другим запретным мыслям проникать в свою голову.</p><p>Джон. Имел ли он хоть малейшее представление о своей роли в жизни Шерлока и сможет ли вообще понять её? Нет, это было не совсем так. Он не был важной фигурой в жизни Шерлока, он сам был этой жизнью. За эти годы он сделал из Шерлока Холмса лучшего человека. Возможно, он и не очень хороший человек, но гораздо лучше, чем был бы без этого нежного влияния.</p><p>Шерлок тихонько фыркнул. Вряд ли он вообще был бы сейчас жив, если бы не Джон Ватсон. Если бы не любовь и забота Джона Ватсона.</p><p>В тот день, когда Джон упал в обморок на их кухне, Шерлок ощутил колющую боль в собственной груди. Он никогда не забудет своего первого взгляда на бледную кожу, ужасную неподвижность и отсутствие какой-либо реакции на его отчаянный шепот: </p><p>– Джон, Джон.</p><p>Ему снились кошмары о том ошеломляющем моменте, когда он понял, что у Джона нет ни пульса, ни сердцебиения. Этот момент всколыхнул что-то внутри Шерлока, что-то, что дремало с того самого дня, как они перестали сами преследовать злодеев, перестали прыгать по крышам и уворачиваться от пуль. Опасность была их постоянным спутником, и они оба любили её. Любили, даже зная, что их жизнь часто балансирует на очень узком краю.</p><p>Истина, которая заставляла их двигаться вперёд, отчасти заключалась в том, что если один из них проиграет сражение, падёт от пули, погибнет от удара ножом, то другой, несомненно, очень скоро последует за ним. В конце концов, это была опасная жизнь. Так легко ошибиться, среагировать на долю секунды медленнее, и больше никто ничего не узнает.</p><p>Никто не был удивлён больше, чем сама пара, что они пережили всё это. Глупые шансы, раны, даже Падение и его последствия, вся эта безумная и чудесная жизнь.</p><p>Но они справились, и когда они достигли среднего возраста, Шерлок позволил себе расслабиться. Теперь он проклинал эту беспечность.</p><p>И всё же, почему он должен был волноваться? В конце концов, теперь их жизнь была спокойна, никаких психов-убийц, преследующих их, никаких бомб, появляющихся в неожиданное время. А Джону было всего пятьдесят восемь. Никакого предупреждения вообще не было.</p><p>Вся его глупая беззаботность закончилась в тот день, когда он услышал грохот нагруженного чайного подноса, а затем глухой стук упавшего на пол тела. Всё, что последовало за этим мгновением – его отчаянные попытки встать на колени в луже горячего чая и молока, чтобы заставить биться драгоценное сердце, поездка на машине «скорой помощи», поцелуи Джона в лоб, когда три дня спустя его увозили в операционную – всё это было шоком для Шерлока. И он знал, что никогда больше не сможет ослабить свою бдительность.</p><p>Чтобы убедиться в этом, целая комната в его Чертогах разума была посвящена этому дню и всему, что за ним последовало.</p><p>Всего несколько раз в своей жизни Шерлок Холмс чувствовал себя глупо. Интересно, что в большинстве случаев речь шла о Джоне Ватсоне.</p><p>Но самым глупым он себя чувствовал, сидя в больничной палате и ожидая, когда Джон придёт в себя после сердечного приступа. Именно в этот момент он полностью осознал истину: //Однажды Джон Ватсон умрёт, и я снова останусь один.//</p><p>И вот сейчас они в этом отеле в Брайтоне, куда он привёз своего мужа только потому, что Джон захотел посидеть на пляже и посмотреть на волны. Он обнял спящего мужчину. Положив одну руку, лёгкую, как перышко, на грудь Джона, он почувствовал, как там бьётся сердце. Бьётся сильно. Бьётся для него. Всегда и навсегда для Шерлока Холмса, который, возможно, и не заслуживал этого, но так отчаянно нуждался в этом.</p><p>Он крепче сжал его руки и не отпускал их. Держал изо всех сил.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>